Time Changes Everything
by y0rokobi
Summary: Tachibana Makoto had been away since he was five, now at nineteen he has come back home to Tokyo. However, nothing is the same as he remembers it. He has come to stay with his old friend Nanase Haruka. His childhood friend isn't close to any of the people they once were, infact, some were his enemies. What's happened while Makoto was gone? Well, you're about to find out. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

The music blared out, the dancers doing their job. Lust could be felt in the air from almost everyone in the room. The star of the show moved their way around the pole in the center of the stage. Seducing the customers.

* * *

It was a cold night in Tokyo, the streets just as busy as ever. Makoto could notice a few differences around him such as a few of his favorite shops were now completely different.

* * *

The customers moved around the bar, giving money to the bartenders without ordering anything. Later they would be approached by some of the dancers and taken away shortly after.

* * *

As he looked around he felt at home again, however the air felt different. The atmosphere had changed. Was he really feeling at home or was he just nervous? He finally got to the block of apartments that was written down on the back of his hand. He looked at the list of names by the door, when he found the one he recognised, he rung the bell to be soon buzzed into the building. As he came close to his old friend's apartment, someone was leaving. The man leaving was in a suit and looked very professional. Makoto looked back at him while continuing to move closer to the door to his friend's place.

"You haven't changed much." A familiar voice came from next to him.

"Ah! Haru!" Makoto beamed a smile and let go of his suitcase to give the shorter boy a hug, but he was pushed away. "Haru?" He raised an eyebrow, slightly confused.

"Don't act so friendly. We haven't seen eachother in 14 years." Haruka said more coldly than he meant to.

"Yeah but Haruka... It's me." Makoto said, following his friend into the large apartment. "This is a nice place you got..." He said looking around in awe. "How did you afford a place like this?"

"I've got my way of getting money." Haruka said.

* * *

"Mr. Ryugazaki is waiting for you at table three again." The bartender said quietly to one of the dancers that was getting a glass of water. The dancer took a few more sip of the water before making their way to table three.

"I hope you haven't been waiting too long." The dancer said politely, teasing Mr. Ryugazaki a little bit by playing with his tie. "You wore my favourite one."

"I did indeed." The young gentleman said, smiling at the dancer. "You're the most beautiful dancer in the show."

The dancer blushed. "Oh, stop! Don't flatter me."

"I'm telling you the truth, Nagisa."


	2. Chapter 2

Nagisa was on his tip toes, bending over the bar trying to get the attention of a bartender when he felt someone squeeze his ass. "What do you think you're doing asshole?!" The blonde boy shouted, slapping the guy who touched him across the face.

"What makes you think you've got the right to touch me, huh?!" Nagisa snapped.

"Jeez, why are you getting so pissy, you little slut?" The guy was alot older than the short boy and alot taller too. "You'd let me touch you if I paid wouldn't you?" The man towered over the blonde boy, getting closer and closer.

"I've seen what you lot do in that nasty little club you work at. Tell me, how much do I have to pay to have a night with you?"

"Leave me alone. It's my job, nothing else." The dancer looked away, he hated it when people gave him hate for doing his job.

The older guy began to run his hand down Nagisa's side, the other hand suddenly grabbing Nagisa's jaw, his face was turned to look at the guy who was harassing him. "Worthless piece of trash." The man said aggressively and slowly in the dancer's face. He pushed Nagisa into the bar before walking away.

Nagisa was clinging onto the bar when he instantly felt another hand on his shoulder. "Get the fuck off of me!" Nagisa screamed turning around with his hand in a fist about to punch who ever had just touched him. He stopped when he realised who it was. "Haru..." Nagisa said softly, tears coming to his eyes.

"Hey... What's wrong? What happened?" Haru asked, pulling Nagisa into a hug.

The short blonde cried into his friend's chest for a while before pulling away and asking. "Am I... Am I worthless?"

Haru was surprised about the question that came from his friend. "No! Of course not. Did someone say you were?" He wiped Nagisa's tears away before he notice a faint mark on Nagisa's jaw. "Nagi..."

"I-I'm fine... Really." The younger boy said, pushing Haru's hands away from him gently. "I'll be fine." He turned around to face the bar and ordered a drink. When it arrived he took a sip before turning back to face Haru, he noticed someone next to him.

"Oh! Nagisa this is Makoto." Haru gestured to the boy next to him. "Mako, this is Nagisa." The boy blushed when he noticed that he let Makoto's nickname slip out of his mouth.

"Hey! Nice to meet you, tall guy!" Nagisa beamed his well known smile at the taller boy. "Actually... Hang on. Haven't we met before?"

"I'm not sure... Maybe." Makoto replied. "It's a possibility, a small one but still a possibility."

"Yeah! I'm sure I have. You were in the year above me in kindergarten with Haru." Nagisa nodded to himself.

"I remember now. The little blonde boy that followed us around was you." Makoto chuckled at the memories of Nagisa following himself and Haru around the playground.

* * *

Tons of drinks later and the three boys were getting on like best-friends. They had moved onto a different club and were sitting at a table in the corner of the club. Haru was trying his best not to flirt with the two boys, Makoto was giggling at almost everything anyone said and all Nagisa wanted to do was dance. "Come dance with me!" Nagisa shouted at the other two, dancing by himself at the edge of the table. When the two said no he pouted and said "Fine, I'll go dance on my own!" Haru was a little nervous about Nagisa being on his own but for some reason his brain was telling him he'll be okay.

Nagisa made his way to where everyone else was dancing, he couldn't help but let a little smirk come onto his face as he entered the group of people. He loved the sensation of letting his body follow the beat of the music. He was dancing in his own little world when someone bumped into him and made him fall to the floor. The short boy groaned as he sat on the floor and rubbed the elbow that he landed on. "Ow..."

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" A voice shouted from above him, a hand was also in front of him, offering to help him up.

Nagisa took the hand and stood up. "I'm fine." He replied. He looked up and saw a face that he had seen on many occasions.

"Ryugazaki?"

"Ah. Nagisa!" The tall boy with glasses smiled.

"You look different." Nagisa teased, he was used to seeing the other boy in a suit and tie. Instead now he was in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Oh god... I look a mess." Ryugazaki blushed, looking down at what he was wearing.

"I think you look great, Ryugazaki."

"Please, call me Rei."

* * *

Makoto and Haru sat talking at the table for a while but it wasn't too long before the alcohol started to take control of Haru. The younger boy began to run his hand down Makoto's inner and outer thigh, scooting closer to him as he did so. Haru seemed to have a bad tendency to flirt with anyone close enough when he gets drunk. Nine times out of ten it ends up with a guest and himself, to go back to Haru's apartment too. The younger boy got even closer to the other as he then moved his hand from Makoto's thigh to the side of his face, while ever-so-slightly brushing his hand against Makoto's crotch on it's way. Haru stood up and sat back down again this time stradling Makoto. "I missed you." Haru blushed, letting his hand tangle in the brunette's hair. Leaning towards the opposite side of his friend's neck to where his hand was, he began to kiss Makoto's neck.

"I missed you too." The older boy breathed, a tingle was sent down his spine as his old bestfriend's lips met with the skin of his neck.

* * *

Rei and Nagisa had never met eachother outside of the dancer's work place. They were instensly close and it seemed like everything else slowed down as they let their bodies move to the music. Nagisa looked up into the taller boy's eyes who was already looking back. Reaching up and letting his arms wrap around Rei's neck, Nagisa got on his tip toes as he went to meet the other boy's lips in a passionate kiss. The two boys' lips stayed together for a while and just as things were heating up, Nagisa started to freak himself out. _What if Rei thought he was after his money? What if this was against his work's policy?_ And other various questions came to the blonde's head. He suddenly pushed away, hyperventilating. "I'm not sure if I can do this." The younger boy paniced, trying to calm himself down but clearly failing. "I don't want your money. I don't want to lose my job. I don-"

Nagisa was cut off by Rei doing his best to calm the short boy down. "Hey..." He grabbed hold of Nagisa's hands that were balls of fists in his hair and pulled them down between the two. "You're not going to lose your job, if anything I'll get banned from the club. We don't want either of them to happen, right? I promise I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

The short blonde began to calm down, his breathing got back to normal and he just let himself come closer to Rei for a hug. He could hear the other boy's heart beat despite the loud music playing. He smelt nice too, slightly different than when they met in the club but in a way, he prefered the difference. Nagisa found himself feeling more comfortable within a situation than he had in a long time. His own heart was beating fast now. _What on earth was happening? Why was he feeling like this?_ Nagisa let a quiet moan out that luckily the loud music muffled out. He moved his arms from around Rei's waist to his neck, pulling the taller boy down to his level he pulled him into another desperate kiss.

* * *

Haru and Makoto were now kissing, grinding and moaning louder than needs be. Breathless, Haru pulled away for a little while. "Fuck." He panted, the kissing and the restriction of his jeans were really tiring him out. "C-Can we go somewhere? Anywhere. I just-" Haru was interupted by Makoto pulling him into an impatient kiss, the older boy's hands ran down the other's back and onto his ass, holding him up as the two kissed.

"Can't we just do it here?" Makoto let out into his childhood friend's ear, squeezing his ass a little more as he said it.

"What if Nagisa comes back?" He bit his lip, thinking about being caught was strangely appealing to him. "Never mind." Haru began to unzip his pants when a barista appeared next to them.

"Uhm." She coughed to get the pair's attention. "Hi. I was told to come over and urge you both not to go any further than... That... In the club." The barista smiled politely, she was clearly uncomfortable about the situation but you could tell she had to do this quite often.

"Ah! Okay. We wont, sorry." Haru scratched the back of his head chuckling and pulling his shirt over his open zipper with the other hand.

"If we think you're doing anything more, we'll have to ask you to get off the property." The barista smiled again before turning around, to head back to the bar, her long red hair waving behind her.

Haru sighed, calmer than before. "I shouldn't have been worrying about Nagisa, huh?" He chuckled a little before getting off Makoto's lap.

Makoto waited until the barista was back at the bar before he leaned in to talk into Haru's ear. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, follow me shortly after, okay?" The taller boy smirked as he walked away. Leaving a fidgetting Haru at the table alone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto waited patiently in the toilets, sighing as he leaned against the cold tiled wall. The room was surprisingly empty and the music from outside was muffled. Eventually his childhood friend walked in, letting the loud noise from outside come in for a split second. Makoto pulled himself off the wall and walked towards the shorter boy. Grabbing the other boy's shirt, he walked backwards into a toilet cubicle making Haru follow. Once the two were within the constricted space of the cubicle and the door was locked, they began to kiss. Moans echoed in the empty bathroom as the two began to undress each other. The previously chilled bathroom now felt like it was becoming hot and sweaty.

Unfastening the jeans of the older boy, Haru kissed Makoto's now bare chest. As he pushed his jeans and boxers down in one fluid move, he got down onto his knees. Haru took his friend's cock in his hand and trailed his tongue teasingly against Makoto's shaft. It was all the younger boy had time to do, since he was quickly brought back to his feet and pinned against the other side of the cubicle. Makoto struggled to get the younger boy's jeans off but with a little bit of help he got there in the end.

Haru turned around, twisting his back slightly so that he could see what Makoto was doing. The older boy had bought a condom from the machine in the bathroom as he was waiting, rolling it on himself, he then aligned himself with Haru's entrance. Haru spat on his hand and rubbed it on his hole before letting Makoto continue. As Makoto pushed in, Haru's head leaned back onto the taller boy's shoulder, grabbing a handful of Makoto's hair at the side as he did so. Haru made sure to keep breathing, the lack of lubrication was a pain which he enjoyed but one that hurt none the less. Makoto let the shorter boy ease around him before moving.

Standing up was starting to get a little uncomfortable for Haru as everytime Makoto got further inside him, he was pressed up harder against the wall. "Stop." Haru panted. "Mako, stop a second." When Makoto pulled out, he turned to face him. "Sit down." He gestured to the toilet that luckily for them had a seat so Makoto wasn't sat on the brim. Haru fully took his jeans off and moved to Makoto, when someone walked into the bathroom.

"Rei! Rei, stop." A familiar voice was heard followed by giggles and moans. "Hey! Not here!" The voice said again. A sigh was heard followed by "Come here." and the shutting of another cubicle door.

"Is that Nagisa?" Haru whispered, aligning Makoto to his entrance and sitting down slowly. He put his hand on his mouth to stop himself making a noise and getting caught by the other two in the room.

Nagisa and Rei were making out in the toilet cubicle, Rei was trying to get Nagisa pants off as the short blonde did the same to him. Nagisa got there first, getting on his knees he began to do something he had done many times before for Rei, except this time it felt different. Nagisa let his mouth get full with Rei's cock, moaning as he did so. The younger boy brought his head back up, kissing the tip of Rei's cock when his mouth was empty again.

Haru was listening intensely to the couple in the cubicle on the other side of the room as he rode Makoto's member. Letting out an accidental moan, Haru leaned forward, allowing his forehead to rest on the tall boy's shoulder. "Ah, fuck." Haru heard in his ear. The sound of Makoto swearing was something that turned the black-haired boy on even more, producing another moan from him. Makoto grabbed hold of Haru's hips and moved him up and down on his cock faster and harder.

Rei stroked Nagisa's hair as he was taking him all in, the warm sensation of the blonde's throat was enough to make Rei come there and then. "Get up." The tall boy breathed. Nagisa got up on his feet, wiping his mouth and swallowing any pre-cum that was already in his mouth. Rei leaned against the wall of the cubicle, waiting for Nagisa. The younger boy pulled down his pants and prepared himself a little before backing up towards Rei. Leaning forward and putting his hands on the opposite wall, Nagisa let Rei make his entrance.

Loud moans were coming from both toilet cubicles. "Makoto!" Haru moaned out as Rei groaned Nagisa's name. The two couples were completely aware of eachother's presence and it didn't seem to bother them at all. "Fuck!" All four boy's moans began to merge as one, all of them reaching the same feelings as the other.

Rei leaned forward, kissing the back of Nagisa's neck as he fucked him. "I'm going to kill you if you think you're paying me for this." Nagisa sighed, the little kisses being left on his back were sending shivers down his spine and it felt amazing to him.

"Turn your head this way a second." Rei said and Nagisa did. When the older boy could see the other's face, he smiled and simply kissed him.

Makoto overheard what the other couple were saying and what Nagisa had to say really confused him. "Haru..." He breathed. "Is Nagisa a prostitute?" He asked quietly and Haru froze. The younger boy sighed and started to move again. "Not quite." Haru leaned forward and kissed along Makoto's jawline. "I'll tell you about it later."

* * *

/Sorry about this publishing to take soooo long! I've been super busy with exams and holidays and stuff but here it is, chapter three of TCE! I hope you guys enjoy and chapter 4 will be coming soon since it's already written, I just need to do some final adjustments and then it will be up.


End file.
